It's funnier in Enochian
by SophieStoryTime
Summary: DESTIEL! Rated T for kissing. The Doctor and Castiel are getting on like a house on fire. Dean gets jealous. Sam explains to Cas why. Will Dean have the courage to admit his feelings for the angel? Mostly funny.


"Why don't they just marry each other all ready?" Dean snapped into his coffee.

"Is that jealously I detect?" Sam said, trying to hold back his laugher.

"No! I'm just observing, that's all!" Dean yelled.

Sam cracked up laughing while his brother turned a deeper shade of red.

Yesterday morning the Winchesters had come across a particular weird case, even for them. They called Cas and even he didn't have any answers. While trying to work out what they were dealing with they met a strange man called The Doctor. Dean didn't trust The Doctor so avoided him. Cas on the other hand seemed to have become his best friend. They were sitting in the corner of the room giggling at some Enochian jokes at the moment.

Dean got up and decided to go see what was so funny. He listened to Cas say something in Enochian and the Doctor immediately started laughing.

"What does that translate to in English?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It translates to 'You breed with the mouth of a goat'" Cas explained.

"I don't see how that's funny." Dean mumbled.

"It's funny in Enochian." Cas replied.

"And you speak Enochian?" Dean said, turning to The Doctor.

"I speak many languages, including Baby." The Doctor replied simply.

Dean shook his head and put the empty coffee mug onto the table.

"I'm going out for a beer." He sighed.

Dean drove to the local bar in his beloved Impala.

"You'll always love me won't you baby?" Dean said, patting the dash.

Wait, what did he just say? What he implying that he loved Cas? No way.

"Just friends…" Dean muttered to himself over and over.

He arrived to the bar and sat down. He ordered himself a beer and a few shots to get going. There were a few women around, but none worth hitting on. Or was it that he just didn't feel like hitting on anyone? He shook his head and turned back to his drink.

Back at the motel Sam had joined in with The Doctor and Cas. They were listing to a story where The Doctor had tried to stop Daleks with a jammy dodger.

"So come on, you must have a good story yourself?" The Doctor asked Sam.

"Most of our stories end bloody. It has its moments though. Like when a shape shifter took Paris Hiltons form and beat up Dean." Sam said, laughing at the memory.

"Is Dean always so grumpy?" The Doctor said, leaning back in his chair.

"All the time. It's worse when he gets jealous." Sam replied.

"Is that why he left?" Cas asked innocently.

The Doctor's facial expression changed as he realised what was going on. Cas tilted his head in confusion.

"I didn't realise you and Dean were a couple." The Doctor said quickly.

"We're not…however we do share a more profound bond." Cas explained.

"That's adorable!" The Doctor cooed.

"I'm an angel of the Lord. I am not 'adorable'." Cas snapped.

"Dude let me say this simply. My brother like likes you." Sam said triumphantly.

"I still don't understand." Cas mumbled shyly.

"He loves you!" The Doctor said, a stupid grin on his face.

"Oh." Was all Cas said.

"Well do you love him back?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. I feel in love with him the moment I touched his soul in Hell. It beautiful and unlike anything I had ever seen before." Cas said confidently.

Sam sighed a breath of relief. There was an awkward silence which was broken by the sound of Cas' phone ringing.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Hey Cas. I'm too drunk to drive home. Please come pick me up. I won't complain about the flying." Dean slurred.

"Where are you?" Cas asked.

"The bar we passed on the way in. You know the ugly looking one." Dean said.

"I will be right there." Cas confirmed before hanging up.

"Was that Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes. He is drunk and needs picking up." Cas said, standing up.

Cas appeared in a flutter of feathers in the car park. He instantly spotted the Impala and headed over to it. Sitting on the front was Dean. He had his head back and was looking up at the sky.

"Hello Dean." The familiar gruff voice said.

Dean smiled and looked back at Cas. He was glad to see Sam or that annoying Doctor hadn't tagged along. Cas reached an arm out to fly Dean back to the motel.

"Wait hold up! Can't we just…sit and chat?" Dean asked nervously.

Cas slowly lowered his arm and set himself beside Dean on the Impala. The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just looking at the stars.

"What's on your mind?" Cas asked eventually.

"Many things." Dean replied quickly.

That was a lie. The only thing he had been thinking about all night was his feelings for Cas. He had been denying them until some chick had forced him to think the truth. Now it was just a matter of dealing with them.

"So what have you and The Doctor been talking about?" Dean said, sounding bitter.

"We shared stories." Cas answered simply.

"Huh." Dean said, looking down at his hands.

Cas looked away from the sky to observe Dean. He sat counting each freckle on his face.

"Twenty nine. Cas said out loud.

"What? Dean said, snapping out of his trance.

"You have twenty nine freckles on your face." Cas replied, smiling.

Dean grinned like a stupid school girl as he face turned bright red. It was just the alcohol making him act like a girl.

Dean closed his eyes and adjusted his position on the car. The metal was cold and he was starting to go numb. Suddenly he felt his fingers brush over warm skin and his body froze. When he dared open his eyes he found his hand was resting on Cas'. He hoped that Cas didn't understand holding hands so slowly went to move his. To his surprise Cas took Dean's hand in his own.

"I have observed humans for many years Dean. I do understand the meaning of holding hands." Cas said proudly.

Dean's heart was racing and he could barely process his thoughts. In the end he decided to just go with it.

"I had an interesting conversation with your brother earlier." Cas continued.

"Really? What about?" Dean asked.

There was no hiding the nerves in his voice. Cas, however, seemed to be quite calm and relaxed.

"About you." Cas answered.

"What about me?" Dean pushed.

"Your feelings. Particular love." Cas said, finally turned to face Dean.

The colour from Dean's face just drained. What on Earth had Sam been telling Cas! Dean squirmed uncomfortable beside Cas and found himself tightening his grip on Cas' hand. This had to be some practical joke. Sam and The Doctor had put Cas up to this.

"Listen Cas…before this conversation goes anywhere else there is something I want you to let me do. You know me. Terrible at talking about…feelings and stuff. For me actions speak louder than words." Dean said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

Cas nodded and Dean took this as permission. He lent forward and gently cupped Cas' face with his hand. Forest green eyes met sky blue eyes. They were full of love and nothing else. Dean suddenly came over all nervous and started to lean back.

"It was stupid…sorry." He muttered shyly.

Cas rolled his eyes and quickly closed the gap between them. It was a passionate kiss full of love. Love that had been held back for so long. When they parted (Dean needed to breath) Cas was grinning from ear to ear.

"So that's what it's like to kiss an angel." Dean chucked gently.

"Let's get back to the motel." Cas said.

He hopped of the car, pulling Dean along with him. Dean tugged on Cas' hand, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around Castiels waist. Cas rested his forehead against Dean's. He had never been so happy before. He finally had his beautiful hunter hugging him closely.

"Beam us up Scotty." Dean said with a flirty smirk.

Dean and Cas appeared in the motel room, still hugging closely.

"Ew gross. Get a room you two." Sam snapped.

They turned and looked down at the ground. Sam and The Doctor were currently playing a game of Twister.

"I love Twister. Oh please can we play with them!" Cas begged like a small child.

"Sure. But first you have to say you love me more." Dean said, staggering slightly.

It was either due to the alcohol or the flying (or a bit of both). The stupid flirting, on the other hand, was totally due to the alcohol. Sober Dean would defiantly slap drunken Dean for that cheesy line.

"Fine. I love you more than I love twister." Cas said.

"Good. I love you to." Dean replied.

The pair quickly kissed before joining the game.

Dean would like to say it was because he was drunk out of his mind that he fell onto Cas' lap during the game. Cas would like to say it was because he could not see behind him that his hand landed on Dean's groin, not the red circle. The Doctor and Sam would like to say it was because of them the couple were finally together.


End file.
